Burning Incest
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: Desde que conoció cuando sólo era un niño a Portgas D. Ace y a Monkey D. Luffy entabló una estrecha amistad que poco a poco en su mente enferma empezó a degenerar cada vez más. Su sed de sexo y su ansia de experimentar le llevará a acaparar toda la atención de esos hermanos. ¿Qué le pone más? ¿Dominar o ser dominado? O quizás no haga falta tomar una decisión. [AU] [AcexLawxLuffy]


Pues primer cap, aquí le tenéis. Es meramente introductorio, pero ya se masca la tensión sexual entre los tres...¿qué es lo que va a pasar...?~

* * *

_-Mnngh…-gimió cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba a punto de explotar en el exquisito y apretado culo del moreno, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo tan errático que juraba que podría correrse y no parar de embestirlo.- joder… -el pecoso sólo se giró sobre sí mismo en esa posición a cuatro, tan degradante pero que les ponía tan duros a los dos.- _

_El pecoso por su parte movía las caderas la mar de contento, gimiendo todo lo fuerte y alto que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales con toda la lascivia que producían ambos cuerpos sudorosos mientras follaban como dos locos, necesitados, hambrientos, ardientes. _

_No sabía ya si aquella delicia que hacía a su polla entrar y salir mejor de lo normal era culpa del lubricante, del líquido pre seminal que se le escapaba al estar tan cerca del orgasmo o las gotas de sudor que corrían impías por sus abdominales hasta suicidarse y delinear en su caída las ingles del ojeroso._

_Law no sabía cómo era capaz de mover las caderas a ese ritmo sin partirle por la mitad. Sus manos sostenían las caderas de Ace con tanta fuerza que las marcas de sus dedos ya estaban haciendo mella en su piel, tan blanca y robusta, tan deliciosa…_

_-Ace…me corro…-entrecerró los ojos ante la pérdida de nitidez de sus ojos, sintiendo que algunas pequeñas lágrimas de puro éxtasis se agolpaban en sus enormes pozos grises, humedeciendo sus ojeras tan marcadas y características. Los gemidos ahora no parecían gemidos, sólo sonidos abruptos y roncos, que anticipaban al que estaba debajo la inminente invasión del semen de su mejor amigo dentro de su entrada, empapándole, recubriéndole cada centímetro de terciopelo, haciendo que con eso él mismo llegara también al orgasmo…_

El sonido de su propio móvil le hizo detenerse. ¡Joder!

Trafalgar Law se levantó de la cama en la que estaba tumbado, sólo vestido con la sudadera negra que siempre llevaba. Sus pantalones estaban tirados por el suelo junto a su ropa interior, mientras su mano soltaba con hastío su miembro. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo…sólo con la imagen de Ace tan abierto de piernas, masturbándose…

Pero alguien tuvo que joderle la fantasía erótica y hacerle parar.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro habría mandado al diablo a aquel aparato infernal, pero aquella melodía sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Descolgó la llamada mientras caminaba con cara de malas pulgas hacia su cuarto de baño, donde con suerte después de la llamada terminaría lo que había empezado.

-No me has pillado en buen momen-

Ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase cuando el menor empezó a avasallarle a gritos y ruegos.

-Mugiwara-ya, cálmate de una vez. No te entiendo. –se miró en el espejo con los ojos cansados, acariciándose las ojeras un poco. Se colocó algunos mechones de pelo negro que se habían revuelto de dar él mismo algunas vueltas por la cama mientras se masturbaba pensando en el hermano mayor del que llamaba.

Debía reconocer que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ace siempre había estado en innumerables fantasías suyas y siempre acababa tocándose imaginando al pecoso gemir bajo su cuerpo. Era tan excitante, sus músculos, sus cabellos negros despeinados, su sonrisa, sus ojos negros…

No es que fuera tímido, no. No lo era en absoluto. El problema real que tenía con Portgas D. Ace era que no sólo le ponía cachondo él, sino que su hermano pequeño también había coronado alguno de sus orgasmos en los que le imaginaba haciéndole una mamada, rogándole porque se la metiese, suplicando que…

Oh, ¡joder!

Y es que Law conocía a ambos hermanos desde hace tantos años que no podría decir con exactitud cuándo. Él era sólo un niño, y aquellos dos en alguna parte de su infancia se habían acoplado a él y juntos los tres habían vivido tantas cosas que podían considerarse tan unidos como una familia.

Cosa que no hacía más que perjudicarle.

Tampoco sabría definir cuándo fue cuando empezó a sentir ese ardor en la entrepierna con ambos. No tenía control sobre ello: un roce inocente, una sonrisa, un puchero, unos juegos tumbados en la cama y su lívido se disparaba con las nubes.

Si al menos sólo fuera alguno de los dos sería sencillo, podría conquistarle con suma facilidad, dado que no era tonto. Sabía que si quería podría tener a uno de ellos, dado que era conocido por él que tanto Luffy como Ace compartían sus gustos sexuales en cuanto a hombres.

El problema era elegir cuál. No hay que confundirse, por supuesto. Lo que Law sentía por ambos era mera atracción sexual, y lo peor de todo: no resuelta.

Los pensamientos obscenos no hacían más que crecer con el paso de los años, aun cuando su conciencia le repetía incansable las posibles consecuencias de tener sexo con alguno de ellos.

Volvió al mundo de los vivos con un grito de Luffy. Puso una mueca.

-¡Esta noche…! ¡Pijamas…! –con tantos jadeos exhaustos de por medio Law no atinaba a entender apenas nada de lo que le decía.

-Cálmate. ¿Qué es eso de pijamas? Habla claro. –se miró de nuevo en el espejo con una cara de molestia tremenda. Otra tarde sin poder hacerse una paja a gusto.

-¡Qu….oe!

De golpe se escucharon forcejeos, y Law alejó el móvil de su oído para que no le estallaran los tímpanos.

-¡Law! –ahora la voz del otro lado era completamente diferente. Más madura pero igual de infantil. La reconocería a kilómetros, dado que la tenía tan grabada a fuego en sus más que sucios juegos eróticos y fantasías que no se la quitaba nunca de la cabeza. Aquel con quien hasta hace 5 minutos había estado fantaseando, a quien le estaba dando fuerte y a punto de hacerle llegar al orgasmo.- ¡Soy Ace!

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que grites tú también.

-Esta noche Luffy y yo queremos hacer una fiesta de pijamas contigo, ¿te apuntas, verdad?

-¿Otra? Ya van dos esta semana.

-Peeeeeero…-dijo dejando caer un ladrillo de incertidumbre al pozo de la curiosidad del ojeroso- esta noche se quedarán algunos amigos míos y de Luffy, habrá comida, alcohol…

Tentador, cuanto menos. La idea le gustaba. Era sábado por la noche y la verdad es que no había quedado con nadie para salir a tomar unas copas, ni si quiera había llamado a sus amigos para ver qué planes tenían hasta la hora. Podría quedarse con ellos, tomar algo, quedarse a dormir como solían hacer de niños y luego volver a casa mañana después del desayuno.

Nada mal para una noche como esa.

-¿A qué hora? –preguntó saliendo del baño y olvidándose de su erección, la cual parecía ya desganada a continuar con sus fantasías eróticas.

-Hemos quedado a las 8, no tardes. Ya sabes cómo se pone Luffy cuando tardas –tras el altavoz del teléfono se podía escuchar a Luffy quejándose y golpeando a su hermano entre risas y risas.

-Allí estaré –y sin dejarles si quiera un momento para responder colgó de inmediato y dejó el móvil sobre la estantería de su habitación. Ahora tendría que sacar el pijama menos cutre que tuviera, algo de comida quizás…

Mientras los maldecía mentalmente.

* * *

Las ocho no tardaron mucho en llegar. Aparcó su coche-trasto-roto-cafetera frente a la puerta de la casa de ambos hermanos, donde sorpresivamente pudo ver la puerta abierta. Suspiró pesadamente cerrando con un ligero portazo la puerta del conductor y se dirigió atrás para abrir el maletero y sacar su improvisada mochila. La colgó al hombro y se quedó plantado de pie frente al marco de la puerta. No era por necesidad, desde luego, llamar al timbre era una estupidez cuando podías pasar tranquilamente; pero lo vio innecesario y no tenía intenciones de asustar a nadie. Golpeó con los nudillos la resistente y barnizada madera del marco, esperando que algún sonido procedente del interior le indicara que había gente con vida y no fuera esto un plan de secuestro.

Como esperaba, unos ruidos empezaron a crecer dentro de la casa, y pudo divisar a un impaciente Luffy corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos y una plena sonrisa de felicidad en la cara al ver que había llegado. Sin preguntar, sin avisar, sin si quiera verlo venir, Law tuvo que tirar su mochila al suelo para poder coger bien al menor, el cual no había dudado ni un segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos entre rítmicas carcajadas.

-Mugiwara-ya, deja de hacer eso –espetó el mayor queriendo bajarle al suelo y así conseguir que soltase la presa que le había hecho en el cuello con ambos brazos.

-No quiero –puso un puchero la mar de infantil, aferrándose a él como si sus músculos y articulaciones fueran de goma- ¡Durmamos juntos esta noche!

-Ya veremos, no estoy dispuesto a oírte roncar.

-¡Yo ya no ronco! –enterneció su mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior con el superior.

Vale, odiaba profundamente ese tipo de chantaje emocional que le hacía siempre que quería salirse con la suya. Lo peor de todo es que siempre lo conseguía, maldición. Intentando no mirarle desvió la vista hacia el salón de la casa de los D, donde una chica de pelo naranja miraba con muchísima gula un precioso colgante que lucía otra chica morena de hermosos ojos azules. Claro, Luffy y Ace mencionaron lo de los amigos de Luffy. Ahí sentadas estaban Nami y Robin, hablando del trabajo de la segunda como profesora de infantil mientras la pelinaranja la avasallaba a preguntas sobre aquella pequeña pero lujosa joya. Seguramente, por deducción, se la habría regalado Franky, su novio, el cual estaba sentado justo frente al televisor con Ussop, el moreno de pelo rizado y nariz larga y Chopper, un niño amigo de todos los presentes de pelo castaño y aspecto dulce, jugando entre los tres a la videoconsola de Ace.

Hablando del espécimen con pecas, ¿dónde…?

Antes de que su mente pudiera trazar una serie de historias sobre dónde pudiera estar Ace, el moreno se vio arrollado por el mayor de los D, el cual le había pillado de sorpresa y por la espalda. Le apretó la misma contra su imponente pecho al descubierto, su piel nívea luciendo mejor que nunca y sus fuertes brazos apretándole más y más.

-¡Portgas-ya, me…!

No pudo terminar de decir que se ahogaba, porque para colmo de males Luffy se había unido al juego de su hermano de "Dejemos-a-Law-sin-respirar-a-ver-que-pasa" y le intentó como pudo coger de las piernas, aunque por ello se llevó una buena patada del ojeroso en toda la nariz.

-¡Parad, los dos! –ante las peligrosas carcajadas que le avisaban que no iba a pasar nada bueno se revolvió como un loco en los brazos del mayor para zafarse de su agarre totalmente en vano. Para cuando quería darse cuenta, Luffy le había cogido de ambas piernas y entre los dos hermanos le arrastraban al patio, donde estaban Zoro, un chico de pelo verde con una cicatriz en el ojo, y Sanji, un rubio experto en cocina que estaba al tanto de la carne que se estaba preparando en la barbacoa. Algo le decía que iba a odiar a esos dos diablos al ver que rumbo estaban tomando con él de rehén. La piscina.

-¡No os atreváis! –ver a Law alzar la voz no era para nada un fenómeno normal, pero con esos dos tornados de nervios y travesuras era imposible no salirse de sus casillas. Para ser más honestos, esos dos habían sido los dos únicos seres humanos en la faz de la tierra que había con seguido poner al ojeroso histérico en más de una ocasión, y es que a veces se ponían muy insoportables.

Brook, el dueño de una tienda de instrumentos musicales en el centro de la ciudad, disfrutaba de algo parecido a un margarita tumbado cuan largo era sobre una colchoneta en el agua, mientras reía de esa manera tan espeluznante disfrutando de lo poco que quedaba de sol. Cuando vio como los hermanos se acercaban con Law a la piscina y que seguramente tras la trastada el moreno no distinguiría blanco de negro, se apresuró a salir por la escalerilla dejando colchoneta y todo.

-Luffy, a la de una…

-A la de dos…

-¡Parad, os voy a matar! ¡Que paréis!

Sin dejarle seguir quejándose a gritos le lanzaron sin dudarlo a la piscina en la zona honda. No pudieron ambos contener las carcajadas cuando un más que furioso y asesino Law sacaba la cabeza del agua, con la cara tan roja de la ira que daba la sensación de que las gotas que corrían raudas por sus pómulos se iban a deshacer en vapor.

-Os la vais a cargar –sentenció el mayor del trío, dirigiéndose hacia la escalerilla dispuesto a salir y abrirlos en canal para luego donar sus órganos a la ciencia.

-¡Espérame Torao! –y tras el enorme grito del menor Law se vio salpicado por una "bomba". Se llevó las manos a la frente para retirarse los mechones negros que se habían vuelto a pegar contra su frente tostada, con la terrible sensación de que era la persona más desgraciada del mundo al tener a esos dos botarates como mejores amigos. Cuando el de arriba hizo las reparticiones, si es que existía, con él las hizo mal.

Seguido de eso se oyó el estruendo de otra persona tirándose de la misma manera que Luffy en la piscina, y rápidamente unos brazos fuertes le habían abrazado por la espalda. Suspiró conociendo ya el teatro que venía a continuación mientras el menor de los D le cogía de las manos con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Vamos Law, no pongas esa cara, estamos jugando. –Ace la abrazó con más fuerza y una enigmática mirada que el ojigris no atinó a comprender del todo. Por su parte, Luffy, aparentemente molesto con ellos dos por estarse llevando todo el protagonismo, abrazó a Law también para que le hiciera caso. Si es que eran ambos unos estúpidos críos.

Se los quitó de encima como pudo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para, finalmente, salir fuera y quitarse la sudadera, ahora empapada. Con cara de enfado máximo la escurrió pensando en los efectos del cloro y el antialgas sobre la tela de algodón.

Como podía odiarlos a veces. Le daban muchísimas ganas de llevárselos y vender sus órganos al mercado negro. Estaría encantado de quitar uno a uno los órganos mientras el corazón aún latiera intentando guardar el último soplo de vida.

-¡Torao!

Se giró de nuevo para mirar al menor de los hermanos y al mayor de ellos que caminaba detrás, pero se quedó prácticamente en blanco al ver como ambos estaban más que empapados. Luffy, que llevaba una simple camisa roja desabrochada, corría hacia él con una sonrisa infantil, pero que desgraciadamente hizo a Law perder la cabeza unos segundos. Veía como aquella fina y delgada tela se pegaba en el terso y marcado cuerpo del menor, cómo los pezones duros podían distinguirse, sintiendo unas ganas irrefrenables de pellizcarlos, de lamerlos, de tirar de ellos con sus labios, de…tantas cosas que era mejor dejar de pensar.

Pero claro, luego detrás estaba Ace, que aunque no llevara ninguna camiseta llevaba unas bermudas igual de empapadas que los vaqueros que él llevaba pero que, inexplicablemente, se le pegaban y dejaban ver un poco qué es lo que había debajo.

Algún día iba a tener que tomar ayuda de profesionales.

Porque esa obsesión insana por ambos había echado raíces en su cerebro, y le quitaba el oxígeno solo con una imagen.

-Vamos Law –Ace le rodeó los hombros con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, bajo sus pecas- subamos a mi habitación, vamos a cambiarnos.

Su entrepierna le dio un pinchazo. Cambiarse, los tres juntos. Desnudos, en la misma habitación. Una habitación con una cama y un precioso espejo en el armario.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que tenía que quitarse a esos dos hermanos de la mente ya.

-No. –Aunque sonara mortalmente cortante y serio en el fondo Law se moría de ganas por ver sus cuerpos desnudos- Sé cambiarme yo sólo.

Se separó de los dos hermanos y se dirigió al interior del salón, donde el trío de la consola estaba inmerso en la partida. Cogió su mochila y subió a la planta de arriba, se metió en la habitación de Luffy y cerró la puerta. Cansado de siempre lo mismo, se desabrochó la cremallera del vaquero para poder quitárselo libremente y de paso ver cómo le dolía su erección.

No podía remediarlo. Su ansia de sexo con esos dos era cada vez más fuerte a su voluntad. Había estado años conteniéndose, atándose a sí mismo de pies y manos para no caer en la dulce tentación del error, en el paradisíaco juego de sus cuerpos rozándose.

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo fuera, incluida la interior, hurgó entre sus pertenencias buscando su pantalón de pijama.

-¿Law…?

Se giró violentamente al ver que Luffy había entrado sin llamar al cuarto. La boca del ojeroso se quedó entreabierta de la sorpresa y se quedó en el sitio. Los ojos negros de Luffy, sin aparente explicación, corrieron traviesos por el cuerpo del moreno, analizando su tostada piel desde sus hombros hasta su clavícula, bajando insaciable hasta encontrarse con la despierta erección del mayor. Se llevó el dedo índice al labio inferior en curiosidad, pero Law fue más rápido y le lanzó los vaqueros empapados a la cara para que dejase de mirar.

Con el pantalón de pijama ya puesto, se apresuró a dar un suave empujón al menor y salir de ahí todo lo rápido posible para evitar incomodidades.

De ese modo, Law no vio la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del menor, con las mejillas tímidamente encendidas.

* * *

La cena había sido muy, pero que muy agradable. Tras reírse con algunas tonterías varias empezaron las copas y tras las copas empezaron los numeritos cómicos de los disparatados y variopintos amigos de Luffy.

Es verdad que el alcohol hacía daño, pero cuando Law veía aberraciones tales a veces ponía en duda el porqué de la existencia de algunos seres humanos.

"Si fuera la novia de Franky-ya habría salido corriendo" pensó divertido el moreno cuando vio como Franky hacía el idiota con Ussop y Chopper pero sin embargo Robin parecía contenta con el espectáculo y los animaba, mientras Luffy daba muchas palmas y Ace se había quedado dormido sobre su plato de comida. La verdad es que su narcolepsia a veces le jugaba malas pasadas, y por culpa de dicha enfermedad la mayor parte de las veces le tocaba al ojigris llevarse a los hermanos en coche a los sitios, como cada vez que tenían que ir a comprar al centro comercial o a alguna soberana estupidez como irse al zoo por quinta vez en tres meses.

La gente, poco a poco, a medida que la madrugaba los engullía se empezaba a marchar. El primero en irse fue Brook y los demás simplemente empezaron a caer por su propio peso.

Las tres de la mañana y la casa por fin estaba vacía.

Recogió junto con Luffy un poco la basura que se había quedado por todo el salón, como restos de comida, vasos vacíos y platos de plástico. Al menos quedó medio decente y ya no parecía tanto una pocilga, asintió el moreno con los brazos cruzados. Sólo quedaba ahora el asuntillo de coger a Ace y llevarle a su cuarto. Puso una mano en su hombro y le agitó con delicadeza, pero no hubo respuesta. Sabiendo que si no había despertado todavía no lo haría se rindió con facilidad y se dejó caer en un sillón con la reinante paz que había quedado entre esas cuatro paredes. La fiesta no había estado nada mal, para qué negarlo, pero ahora que eran las tres y después de haber bebido un poco le apetecía subir arriba y dormir con alguno de los hermanos. Rezaba para que esta vez ellos no se pelearan sobre con quién dormir, porque por culpa de eso la última vez tuvieron que dormir los tres en los sofás y era horriblemente incómodo y duro. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se levantó al día siguiente con un dolor terrible.

Sintió entonces un cuerpo que se había dejado caer a su lado, con una armoniosa risa salir de su garganta y apoyar la cabeza de enmarañados cabellos negros sobre su pecho, como un niño que busca cobijo en los brazos de alguien. El mayor pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, dejando que lo hiciese si así lo quería. Mientras no se durmiera encima no tenía mayor problema.

-Torao… -el susodicho miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los brillantes y relucientes ojos negros de Luffy bañándose en sus pozos grises, sintiendo que algo en su interior se estremecía ante tanta inocencia y fragilidad en ellos.

-¿Hm? –se limitó a responder el moreno, recolocándose en el sofá para mirarle mejor.

-¿Antes de dormir podemos bañarnos otra vez? –se zafó con suavidad de aquel brazo que le tenía atrapado y se estiró con un bostezo.

-Si estás cansado lo mejor será irnos a dormir, Mugiwara-ya. Pareces tener sueño y es tarde. Cojamos a tu hermano y subamos.

-No… -se quejó como un niño pequeño, cogiendo de la manga del pijama al mayor y tirando de él con suavidad para atraerle- quiero bañarme, vamos.

-No es buena idea –miró unos segundos al mayor de los D, durmiendo como un tronco. Alzó la vista a Luffy el cual ahora tiraba aún con más fuerza.

-¡Pero yo quiero bañarme!

-Pues ve.

-¡Pero no quiero hacerlo sólo!

Resopló empezando a exasperarse.

-No.

-¡Pero…!

Ahogó un profundo gruñido de molestia para no regañar a Luffy por ser tan pedante, y se soltó con brusquedad del agarre del menor.

-Está bien, pero juro que como no te calles te cortaré la lengua.

No podría decir cómo se dejó convencer, la cosa es que por la alineación mística de los planetas o simplemente para no aguantar a Luffy, salió del salón hacia el patio con cara de hastío. El menor, lejos de aparentar sopor, se empezó a quitar ansioso la ropa con su característica sonrisa enmarcada entre las mejillas y se tiró al agua casi sin pensarlo, haciendo jaleo y haciendo que el mayor quisiese matarlo otra vez.

Se quitó la camisa y miró hacia el montón de ropa en el césped, recogiéndolo y colocándolo en una silla para desnudarse también.

Espera…

Si él no llevaba ropa interior, implicaba que…

-¡Vamos Torao! ¡Está caliente! –animó el menor desde dentro de la piscina, con los brazos estirados hacia el moreno- ¡Lo prometo!

-Luffy –el menor prestó atención dado que era raro que Law le llamara por su nombre- ¿llevas calzoncillos puestos?

El menor negó con la cabeza riéndose. Claro, que risa. Bañarse los dos desnudos. Sí, perfecto. Cojonudo.

Qué cojones, se dijo a sí mismo el mayor, quitándose los pantalones y dejándolos con el resto de la ropa. Al menos podría aprovechar un poco ahora que Ace estaba dormido y el alcohol parecía haberle dado un empujón. Por el contrario que Luffy, él estaba bajando lentamente por las escalerillas hasta que todo su cuerpo se vio mojado por el agua de la piscina. Suspiró ante el agradable calor del agua, que parecía haber cogido calor de todo el día. Se acercó con la mirada hambrienta al menor, el cual chapoteaba como un tonto para intentar así mojarle el pelo sin éxito.

Law era más listo que eso, y se hundió en el agua haciendo que la confusión se apoderara del pelinegro.

-¿Torao…? –murmuró girando sobre sí mismo intentando encontrarle. Como era de noche y apenas había luz proveniente del salón, ver lo que había bajo el agua era imposible. Nervioso, empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo intentando encontrarle.

Un fuerte tirón le hizo hundirse también, y apenas abrió los ojos bajo el agua cuando su mirada chocó con una metálica que tanto le fascinaba. Más que devolverle la jugarreta rompió a reír, haciendo que en lugar de sonido sólo emanara de su boca cientos de temblorosas burbujas de aire que salía de sus pulmones. El mayor sonrió de lado, ascendiendo a la superficie para que ambos pudiesen respirar.

Entonces se permitieron reír por lo bajo, como si el juego fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

-¿Os divertís sin mí? –se oyó decir a una voz que venía de cerca. En el marco de la puerta, Ace los miraba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa divertida.- Anda que no tenéis cara los dos.

-¡Torao me ha hecho una aguadilla! – Luffy se agitó entre los brazos de Law intentando soltarse para acercarse al bordillo, donde se podían ver los pies de su hermano mayor. Sin si quiera pedir opinión éste se quitó su pantalón de pijama, dejando mostrar bajo la misma su miembro descubierto sin ninguna tela que lo tapase. Tiró los mismos cerca de la ropa de los dos y se tiró con la sutileza que pudo al agua intentando no salpicar.

A punto estuvo Law de salir huyendo si no fuera porque Ace fue más rápido y los atrapó a los dos a la vez: Law en sus brazos y Luffy en los brazos de Law.

-No es culpa mía que seas un despistado, Mugiwara-ya.

-¡Se aprovecha de que no le veo bajo el agua! –criticó mirando a su hermano con cara de un niño de mal perder, intentando agarrarse al cuello tostado del moreno.

-¡Yo te vengaré Luffy! –dijo el pecoso a medida que hacía fuerza en los brazos. Law parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía: hacerles una aguadilla a los dos a la vez.

-¿Vengarte? ¡Vas a hundirnos! –replicó Luffy dando patadas en el agua y acertando a dar sólo en la espinilla del ojeroso, cosa que facilitó tanto el trabajo a Ace que haciendo un poco más de fuerza consiguió casi levantarlos a ambos y entonces los tiró de cara al agua.

Aunque pareciese que se hubiesen enredado, ambos salieron lo rápido que pudieron a la superficie. Luffy con una sonrisa que demostraba lo pícaro que podía ser a veces si se lo proponía y Law diseccionándole con la mirada.

-Creo que es hora de la retirada. –empezó prácticamente a correr hacia la escalerilla pero su hermano pequeño se había abrazado a su cuello con fuerza y había comenzado a morderle la cabeza con ganas, como un niño pequeño. Law por su parte había acortado la distancia entre los tres y había cogido al pecoso por la cintura intentando devolverle lo que le había hecho.

Sonriendo de lado, el moreno sopló el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor de los D. Si algo había aprendido en tantos años con ellos a su lado era los puntos débiles de cada uno. Entre otras cosas, a Ace le ponía muchísimo que le susurraran cosas subidas de tono al oído y que jugaran con su oreja, era su punto débil. Aunque estaba seguro de que había muchos otros que no había descubierto.

-Ace…~ -murmuró con una sonrisa divertida tan cerca de su oído que su hiel acarició como un perfume su delicada piel, haciéndole estremecer y sentirse débil de golpe. Se sintió como Sansón en un momento, y apenas ahora podía ir a alcanzar la escalerilla para librarse de ambos con suerte.

Debía resistir, no podía dejarse engañar. Intentó soltar las manos que le abrazaban con toda la fuerza que le quedaba pero el capullo del ojigris había pasado la punta de su lengua por su lóbulo izquierdo, y por un momento habría jurado que le habían fallado las rodillas. Momento que Luffy aprovechó para coger a su hermano de los hombros y tirar hacia atrás de él, consiguiendo lo que tanto deseaban los contrincantes: ganar.

El menor corrió entre carcajadas hacia el moreno con los brazos abiertos, y éste aceptó gustoso el trofeo y abrazó a Luffy con fuerza con una sonrisa de lo más tocapelotas.

-¡Sois unos tramposos, eso no ha sido nada justo! –gritó Ace bastante sonrojado por la vergüenza del momento.

-Más vale maña que fuerza –dijo Trafalgar pasando a su lado mientras tenía a Luffy abrazándole como un koala abraza a su madre, acercándose ahora él a la escalerilla para salir de la piscina sin que mágicamente el menor se caiga por gravedad.

Cuando consiguió convencer a Luffy para que le soltara pudo coger tranquilamente su toalla procurando secarse antes el pelo y la cara que tapar con ella su desnudez. Ahora que se fijaba, con los juegos inocentes en la piscina ni se había acordado de que habían estado todo el rato los tres desnudos. Disimuladamente y a través de la tela que le tapaba media cara pudo ver como el menor de los tres estaba secándose con otra toalla con motivos infantiles, como delfines y orcas, mirando hacia su hermano mayor. Dejó que sus ojos corretearan traviesos por la llanura de su torso bajando libremente hacia su vientre y de ahí a su miembro. Se moriría de ganas por…poder…

Desvió la mirada unos instantes para dejar de centrar demasiado su atención en sitios que no debía y en un momento que no debía. Sería embarazoso tener que tapar después con esa minúscula toalla una erección sin que Ace se diera cuenta, porque el más pequeño dudaba de que encajara bien aun lo que era eso. Luffy para su propio bien y sorpresa era demasiado inocente para ciertas cosas que Trafalgar Law no había dudado en aprovechar.

Cuando se hubo secado bien la parte superior se limitó a enrollar la toalla que estaba usando alrededor de su cintura, agachándose un momento a recoger su ropa doblada. Sólo se había inclinado un poco, sólo un poco, y tuvo la ligera sensación de que alguien le había estado mirando mientras. ¿Pero quién? Es imposible que alguien de esos dos hermanos pudiese mirarle como él les mira a ellos.

Técnicamente imposible.

Suspiró decidiendo que seguramente fuera cosa suya y se atusó algunos mechones de pelo negro que querían terminar de caer por su frente y miró como Ace abusaba de la bondad de su hermano para cogerle prestada la toalla y secarse antes. Suspiró.

-No deberías aprovecharte tanto de Luffy –cuando el pecoso se giró para prestar atención a su amigo recibió un toallazo directo a la cara. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta y se hubo retirado la toalla Trafalgar Law había entrado dentro del salón y subía las escaleras totalmente desnudo hacia una de las habitaciones.

Ace sintió por unos instantes que se quedaba sin respiración.

-¿Qué pasa, Ace?

Dio un pequeño bote en el sitio cuando la voz de su hermano le había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. No se había dado cuenta, pero el menor le llevaba ya mirando un rato demasiado largo para su gusto.

-No, no es nada –le sonrió amablemente como está acostumbrado a hacer con su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro- será mejor que subamos arriba antes de que Law acapare toda la cama para él solo.

No pudo evitar reír con sinceridad ante la cara de aspaviento de Luffy al comprenderlo y sobre todo cuando casi se resbala en una carrera por subir primero y detener a Law antes de que fuese tarde.

Fue una ardua competición entro ambos D pero entre golpes y codazos consiguieron llegar al dormitorio de Ace, el más espacioso de todos y donde solían dormir cuando conseguían llevar allí colchones y la cama de Luffy. Pero para sorpresa de ambos Law no estaba allí. El ruido del agua corriendo y la sensación de vapor que se escapaba bajo la puerta del baño dio a Ace a entender que seguramente habría aprovechado para ducharse.

-¡Yo quiero ducharme con Torao! –reclamó rápidamente Luffy la posesión del tercer hombre, a punto de estamparse contra la puerta del baño con tal de abrirla.

-No seas tonto Luffy, déjale que está ocupado.

La verdad es que la idea de ducharse con Law no le desagradaba nada, nada en absoluto.

Seguramente ahora mismo estaría enjabonándose lentamente su piel morena, pasando sus dedos largos y finos por todo su pecho, dejando que la espuma vistiera su tez durante unos instantes antes de dejarse derramar por el agua y precipitarse por sus piernas y sus muslos…

Seguro que era una imagen muy erótica…

Decidió que era momento de aprovechar su astucia con su hermano. Carraspeó para que le menor dejara de poner un puchero mirando hacia la puerta y le prestara atención.

-Aún no has traído tu cama aquí, ¿cómo quieres que durmamos los tres cómodos? Ves a traerla mientras preparo yo el colchón hinchable.

-Pero…

-Vamos, no seas perezoso –le sonrió antes de darle un pequeño empujón. Decidió aprovechar de paso para acercarse a la coqueta de la habitación para sacar sábanas y poner a inflar la cama que usarían para ampliar espacio, convenciendo a Luffy así de que él estaría ocupado con otras cosas que no tuviesen que ver con Law.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

En cuanto Luffy puso ambos pies fuera de la habitación para irse a la suya era su oportunidad.

"Con un vistazo me vale..."

Se dijo a sí mismo el pecoso para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que quería hacer con tanta ansia era sólo por preocupación.

"Sólo…quiero ver si está bien...quizás necesite una toalla…"

Aunque sin toalla estaba también la mar de bien, tragó saliva Ace ante este pensamiento.

Sin demorarse más no pudo aguantarse y abrió sigilosamente la puerta del baño para no avisar demasiado de su presencia al moreno de que estaba entrando.

Sus ojos tímidamente se desviaron al meter la cabeza dentro del cuarto de baño, con un pequeño y bien disimulado sonrojo que bien podría pasar por calor por culpa del vapor.

-Esto, Law, yo…-se rascó la nuca con más vergüenza que otra cosa- me preguntaba si…necesitas una toalla o algo sólo tienes que dec….

Pero se quedó callado completamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que el moreno estaba de lado y de pie sobre el plato de la ducha, con una mano sosteniendo algunos de sus mechones de pelo negro y otra…

…otra sostenía un más que pene erecto entre sus dedos tatuados, con todo el aspecto de que…

…de que hasta que había entrado se había estado masturbando.

Las mejillas de Law estaban ya teñidas de un suave carmín por culpa del vapor y de la excitación, pero cuando se fijó en qué estaba pasando y quién le estaba mirando hacer qué casi se tropieza del susto y del pánico con la cortina de la ducha.

* * *

Bien, pues que os ha parecido? Pinta bien? Me merezco un review? *^* plsss?

jajajaj xDD

Ah! quiero ir avisando.

Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo de "El vecino de al lado" y de "Insivible" esta semana, así que estad atentos ^^

Un besote y gracias por leer


End file.
